


Comedy in the Freezer

by christinefromsherwood



Series: Bond Drabbles [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Some humour, veeeery little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: Locked in a walk-in freezer with only a laptop and each other for company, Bond and Q have to find a way out.





	Comedy in the Freezer

**Author's Note:**

> It is the last day of the **MI6 Cafe Simple September Challenge**, so I decided to use up all the other random word prompts in one glorious drabble
> 
> here is the prompt fill for: _comedy, corpse, computer virus, shiver, rally, grand_

“Now is not the time for comedy,” said the Quartermaster with a shiver, not looking at the frozen corpse of 004 at their feet. He had to rally, and defeat the computer virus that was preventing him from hacking the door mechanism.

They needed out of the freezer; any time now would be grand. He could feel his fingers lagging against the keyboard. 

Right now, he couldn’t decide if their captors had been foolish or cruel not to take his laptop away.

“I wasn’t joking, Q,” Bond said. “I meant it when I said you should put on my clothes to warm up.”

“But- but- you’d be naked!” Q protested; his words slurred together.

Bond winked. “Only for a short while, if you’re fast.”

As Bond hopped from foot to foot in his boxers and boots, the Quartermaster's fingers flew across the keyboard. When the lock clicked open, 007 was still half-naked, but ready with a steady grip on the Walther, and there was nothing amusing about the look in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had a bit of fun reading this short thing. :)
> 
> If you're looking for some more (and longer) 00Q Bondfics to read, let me offer you a couple of suggestions of a few of my favourites in a neat rec list:
> 
>   * [Dizzyingly Digital](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554115)
>   * [...like cats and dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656952)
>   * [Danger Zone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790788)
>   * [His Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595720)


End file.
